Ichigo's Wish
by Strawberrycutie6
Summary: After the break up with Aoyama, Ichigo finds that a boy her age is in love with her. After meeting this boy things only get weirder and more horrifying. Possible IxR


This is my first fic, so plz don't be mean! (And by the way, the names have been translated in English, so if you get confused on who is who, just say so in the reviews)

Chapter One Strawberry

I stretched out my long, scrawny arms in the Shibuya sun. "Well, Aoyama-kun, what do you think? Do you like it?"I asked my boyfriend smiling. He just looked at the gift I'd gotten him quickly and took it. "Thank you." He sighed sadly. I knew why he was so sad. "You're still upset about today, huh?"

"Well," He started. "It just makes me feel so bad about how I turned into Deep Blue and tried to kill you. And it's been three years since then…" I smiled warmly. "That's okay! It's all in the past! You don't ever have to worry about hurting me again!" He smiled back at me, butI knew that there was another thing he was sad about.I just ignored it. "So, are you excited about starting high school tomorrow?"I asked. Of course he wouldn't be. He was too cool to be excited about that stuff. "Um," He looked down at his shoes. "Not really. But I'll have to start practicing my French."I giggled. I knew that he always wanted to learn a foreign language since seventh grade. But he never had a chance. Now he would. "I'm glad that you're talking a language class!" I said cheerfully. He gave me a cold look and continued walking. "Yeah. Whatever." He seemed so depressed. And seeing him depressed makes me feel depressed. She thought. Aoyama-kun, please tell me what's wrong! Was it something I said? Or did? He just continued looking cold and a little bitter. As if my mental pleads just whisked right past him.

* * *

Later that night, I looked through old photographs of me and Aoyama. I saw pictures joyful pictures of him smiling and laughing. I saw pictures of him and my old friends. It had been two years since I'd stopped being a Mew Mew, and we all went seprate ways. Pudding was said to have moved back to China. And I believed it. I hadn't seen her in the park. Lettuce was also rumored to have left the country,and went to America to study abroad. I also went to one of Pommegranet-san's movies or fashion shows once in a while and saw Mint there, but other than that, I hadn't seen them in a while. Aoyama-kun, I thought. I never thought that I would see you look as cold and distant as you did when you became Deep Blue. But I was wrong. A tear, as cold as Aoyama's stare, rolled down my pale cheek. But I quickly snapped myself out of it. 

"Aoyama-kun loves me!"I reassured myself. "He has, and he always will! Nothing is bothering him! I'm just being paranoid! I should just get my uniform ready for tomorrow. I'll be a high school student, and tenth graders don't cry over silly things like boyfriends!" I turned off the sad music I had been playing, and turned on the lights. "I should stop mourning! It's not like he's dead or something!" I grabbed my light blue plaid skirt and sailor collared shirt. Along with my knee highs and black Keds. "There. Everything's perfect!" But deep down in my heart, I didn't believe a single word she had said that night.

* * *

The next morning, I felt more happy and alive then ever. And when she saw Chomidan High School, she was even happier. "WOW!"My friend, Mika, shouted whenwe came up to the oversized school. "THIS IS A HIGH SCHOOL!" She shouted even louder. 

"Mika-chan, could you keep it down? People are starting to stare at us!" I told my overly energetic friend. When we got inside, Mika gasped and continued screaming about how awesome CHS was until she was interrupted (Thank God.) by Principal Hakanaka on the loudspeaker.

_Attention students! I would like you all to come, in an orderly fashion, to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony for the freshmen. Vice Principal Kidasan will guide the freshmen. And the sophomores and seniors will be taken by their homeroom teachers from last year. Thank you. _

After everyone was seated and had pulled out their cell phones or iPods to play with while she talked, Mrs. Hakanaka started the speech. It was a boring and long one that seemed to have no ending. I was about to fall asleep until her phone vibrated. I flipped open the light blue cell, and read a text message. It was from Aoyama. I smiled. See? I thought to myself. All that freaking out for nothing!

Aoyama: **I need to talk to you about something after the 'ceremony'. It's urgent.**

Strawberry: **okay, Masaya.**

Aoyama: **Hey, you finally called me Masaya! ☺**

Strawberry: **I just wanted to make you smile again. but, i think mrs. H can see us, so we should stop TMing. **

I closed my phone with a loud snap that made a few people wake up and look at me angrily as if I was doing evil by waking them up and making them hear Mrs. Hakanaka's boring voice.

After the assembly, I ran right over to Aoyama. He was sweating and looked a little distraught.

"Strawberry, I-" He started, but quickly stopped. "Yes?" I asked him.

"I...I...I'm moving to France!" He shouted quickly. I smiled weakly. "You're just kidding right?" I said sadly. "Right!" He gave me that same cold stare he had yesterday. It made the hairs on the back ofmy neck stand up. I knew that something worse was going to happen.

"Strawberry, it's true. But, I also have to...well, break up with you." Suddenly, I felt as if I was going in slo mo, and everyone else was going right on past me. I fought back tears, but didn't do very well. Aoyama didn't even look sorry. Just cold and emotionless. I turned away from him.

"Masaya, I wish you-"

"Please." He said emotionlesly. "Don't call me Masaya. Since we aren't together, it would be better to call each other by...last name. Okay?" I turned to face him andlooked deep into his eyes to see if I could spot a single bit of emotion in his eyes. I was so desprate to find emotion in him, I even searched for Deep Blue somewhere. But my search was in vain. I couldn't find it at all. And without another word, he ran away, as if he were being chased by bees. And, like an idiot, I just stood there. Crying my eyes out.

* * *

It's the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it so far. And I'm still kind of considering the RyouxIchigo thing, but I think that's WAY too common! (So is KxI) Well, see ya next time! 


End file.
